


Hats Off

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Dating, Hats, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A panda hat? Seriously?” Tim played with the long white ears dangling past his ears, squeezing the paw print on the end. “Well if you don’t like the panda,” Kon picked up the Emperor Penguin hat, “How a bout penguins? Everyone loves penguins!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hats Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rain (sogeeky)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rain+%28sogeeky%29).



It wasn’t the most traditional venue for a date but then Kon had argued that they weren’t exactly the most traditional of couples. ( _“Not to mention, what are the chances of any villain crashing the zoo?” “Well that depends. Are there any new exhibits which stand out?” “….We are staying far far away from the reptile house.”_ )

 

And it had actually turned out to be a pretty good date.

 

Before heading off to lunch, Kon had dragged Tim into the gift shop, saying that they should get something to commemorate the successful completion of their date. Tim had barely managed to point out that their date was far from complete when Kon had started herding him off towards the gift shop.

 

Tim watched in amusement as Kon went over the merchandise, “Oh check this out! They even have HATS! Tim you gotta check these out!” One hand lazily tucked into a jeans pocket, Tim walked over to where Kon was excitedly checking out a rather selection of animal themed hats. 

 

He couldn’t help but snicker as the taller man stuck a [lobster hat](https://www.7ware.com/Group/Group486/Catalog/60223.jpg) on top of his head, “I should get this!”

 

“And _where_ would you wear it?”

 

Kon’s grin was wide and bright as he poked one of the stuffed claws, “Anywhere man! This is just too cool to _not_ have.” Before Tim could argue against the merits of a hat shaped like a giant lobster, Kon had turned back towards the display and picked up a panda hat. “And _you_ should totally get this one.” Without ceremony, he plopped the fuzzy cap on top of Tim’s hair.

 

“[A panda hat](http://www.ioffer.com/i/panda-hat-with-attached-mittens-191229834)? Seriously?” Tim played with the long white ears dangling past his ears, squeezing the paw print on the end.

 

“Well if you don’t like the panda,” Kon picked up the Emperor Penguin hat, “How a bout penguins? Everyone loves penguins!”

 

Tim plucked the black and white hat off his head, fixing his hair as best as he could with his hand (and sans a mirror), “I would rather get the bald eagle cap actually. Or maybe those swan stuffed toys over there.”

 

Kon looked positively scandalized at the suggestion, “But DUDE.” He held the penguin hat up, “PENGUIN! HOW can you say that the bald eagle cap is better than this? That one is just a plain ole baseball cap!”

 

He dangled the hat in his hands, the long yellow tufts of synthetic hair swaying as Kon spoke, “It can’t compare with this penguin! Bald eagles are wicked and all but… _penguins, man!_ ”

 

Kon pouted as he watched Tim walk over to pick up a red baseball cap with a bald eagle embroidered on it, “ _How_ can a bald eagle, or swans, be better than a penguin?”

 

Tim’s smile was small as he tilted his head back slightly, pushing his hair back before placing the cap firmly on his head, “Swans and bald eagles mate for life.” His eyes glittered meaningfully at Kon and for a moment, Kon forgot how to breath. Tim’s blue eyes were filled with warmth and an emotion Kon couldn’t quite read.

 

“Oh.” He plucked the red lobster hat off his head and put it back on its perch before walked over to Tim. His blue eyes were clear…so very clear as they watched Kon come to stand in front of him. Kon gently tugged at the wide brim of the red cap, “So…you like bald eagles and swans just because of that reason?”

 

“Its a notion that I…admire.”

 

Kon smiled as Tim’s lips twitched into a larger smile, “To have one mate throughout your life?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Kon’s voice went low as he playfully asked, “Any potential candidates you have in mind?”

 

“Maybe…”, Tim coyly hedged before suddenly darting away out of Kon’s reach. Kon blinked in surprise, feeling a bit like someone had tossed a bucket of cold water over his head.

 

“Excuse me, can I help you?”

 

He turned around so fast he was surprised he didn’t give himself whiplash. The store employee gave him a polite questioning look as he stammered, “Oh, oh no! We ah…that is…we just emm…”

 

“We’re fine thank you.” Tim smoothly interjected. _‘Damn his unflappable nature.’_ Kon gave the employee what he hoped was his best ‘Don’t mind us, we’ll be fine.’ smile before turning to Tim. “So…bald eagle caps and swan plushies then?”


End file.
